Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie (episode)
Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie (Fair Winds and Following Seas) is the 21st episode of Season 4 of the 2010 remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis As Danny, Kono, and Chin work on the case of a liver that is due to be used to save a patient but has wound up being stolen instead, Catherine and Steve head to Afghanistan to save a young boy who has been kidnapped by the Taliban. Plot Notes * Joe White and Billy Harrington were both mentioned, but do not appear. * Catherine called Billy in order to get the soccer ball back from the land mine field. * The majority of this episode took place over 2-3 days, with a week jump showing Steve's recovered face. * Steve is captured by a Taliban splinter group under the command of Omar Hassan who seem to have pictures of various military personal to help them identify captured prisoners. This is how they originally identify Steve as an American Navy SEAL. * Commander Steven McGarrett was given a stern warning, and told he would be court-martialed if he went on any rogue, off-the-books missions after being rescued from Afghanistan after being captured by the Taliban and almost beheaded. * Steve risked 10 years in military prison by not giving up Joe White's and Catherine Rollins' names as his accomplices. * Steve suffered a fractured arm, possibly cracked rib(s), and a bruised and swollen face. * Steve finally tells Catherine he loves her - which is a serious thing for him as he states in Aloha ke kahi I ke kahi - "Because once you say it, you can't unsay it, you understand me? It's a serious thing." Deaths * Steve McGarrett killed 2 people. * Catherine Rollins killed 2 people. Quotes (playing poker at Steve's house) Steve McGarrett: (looking at Danny) Hey um... stake me. Danny Williams: Hmm? Steve McGarrett: Stake me. I need.. I need some money for a re-buy. Danny Williams: You rebought three times already. Why don't you push that little stack and go all in? Steve McGarrett: Hey, I got a monster hand here. Okay? It's for charity. It's for the HP Bereavement Fund. So would you give me some money please? Danny Williams: Well, I get that it's for charity, but it's my money going into charity. Steve McGarrett: Would you give me some money, please? Nicky Demarco: Jersey, give him some money, will you? Danny Williams: Okay. Steve McGarrett: Thank you. Thank you. I'm in. KameKona: Here we go! Steve McGarrett: What is this? Catherine Rollins: What?! Nicky Demarco: What the hell is this? KameKona: They're Shrimp-Bucks. Nicky Demarco: Shrimp-what? Catherine Rollins: Kammie, Kammie, no. I'm sorry, babe. Shrimp-Bucks - that is not legal tender. KameKona: What?! Kawika: She means cash, brah. KameKona: Yeah, I know what she means, but these babies are better than cash. Shrimp-Bucks are good every day of the week from 2:00 to 4:00. Although some restrictions do apply. Danny Williams: 2 to 4, that's very generous. It's a time of day when nobody on the Earth eats. KameKona: That's my bet. Take it or leave it. Nicky Demarco: All right, we're gonna take your Confederate money. Steve McGarrett: So, let me get this straight. Uh you spent thousands of the taxpayers' dollars... Catherine Rollins: To get a ball back. Yeah. Yeah - Yeah. (At Attis Chemical Offices a group of people sit around a conference table) (Duke walks in followed by other HPD officers) Duke Lukela: Okay. (pointing) Those two. Man at the table: (stands up) Excuse me, this is a private board meeting. What do you think you're doing? Chin Ho Kelly: Who's taking the minutes here? (Another person at the table raises their hand) Chin Ho Kelly: Good. Make sure you get this. At 5:33 p.m., your CEO and CFO were both arrested. Man at the table: On what charge? Chin Ho Kelly: Conspiracy to commit murder. Danny Williams: (answering his cellphone) Hello. Catherine Rollins: (staticky) Danny. Danny Williams: Catherine, is that you? I can barely hear you. Catherine Rollins: (staticky) Danny, are you there? Danny Williams: Yeah, what's going on? Where's Steve? Catherine Rollins: They've got him. (Danny gets a surprised look and glances at Lou) Danny Williams: What do you mean? What are you talking about? Catherine Rollins: The Taliban - they've captured him. (Danny get the "Oh Sh*t" look and takes in a deep breath) Lou Grover: What's going on? Danny Williams: Hold on. (Danny gets his worried face on) Catherine Rollins: Okay, Danny, listen to me, I need you to get ahold of Joe White. Tell him Umar Hassan is alive. Tell him there's a Taliban compound in the Panjshir Valley. I'm pretty sure that's where they're gonna take Steve. (Danny motions to the nurse for a pen) Catherine Rollins: You got a pen? Danny Williams: Yeah, yeah. I got one right now. Go ahead. Catherine Rollins: All right, the coordinates of the compound are three-four, two-eight, niner North, seven-zero, two-two,.. Danny Williams: Uh-huh. Catherine Rollins: three-one East. Danny Williams: I got it - 34 28 9 North, 70 22 31 East. What about you? Are you safe? Catherine Rollins: Yeah, yeah, I'm all right. (Catherine hears and then sees trucks pulling into the village) Catherine Rollins: Danny, I got to go. You just get ahold of Joe, okay? Danny Williams: All right. I'm on it. (After identifying Steve from an old picture from when he was an active duty SEAL) Umar Hassan: American Navy Seal. (terrorist subordinate takes the image and goes looking on a computer.) (Umar Hassan goes over and looks at the information found about Steve) Umar Hassan: You're him, aren't you? The policeman that took down Brother Nazaria's soldiers in Hawaii. Steve McGarrett: I'm gonna do the same thing to you. Umar Hassan: (sarcastically) Welcome. (Danny trying to get Steve to stop and relax with his injuries) Danny Williams: Put your head down, relax. Okay? Okay? Please? Good. (Steve looks a Danny with his one good eye) Danny Williams: (Danny sighs) What are you looking at me like that for? Steve McGarrett: I can't believe you flew all this way. Danny Williams: I had to make sure you were okay. Plus, you owe me $500 from that poker game. (Steve laughs and coughs and it is obviously painful) Danny Williams: All right. Glad you find that funny. Steve McGarrett: (seriously) Thanks, Danny. Danny Williams: You're welcome. Just cool out, we'll go home. All right? (Steve goes to sleep and Danny gives a thumbs up to the MPs watching them) Steve McGarrett: Hello? Catherine? Catherine Rollins: Hey. Steve McGarrett: Catherine.. Where are you? You okay? Catherine Rollins: Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. Hassan's men were searching the area, and I had to lay low until they were gone. Steve McGarrett: What about the kids? Catherine Rollins: They're safe. They're safe. Steve McGarrett: Was Najib with them? Catherine Rollins: No. No, but I got a lead on where he might be. I think they might have taken him across the border. (Steve starts to realize she is staying there) Steve McGarrett: You're gonna go after him, aren't you? Catherine Rollins: Yeah. Yeah, I am. I have to. And.. and I can't come back until I find him. Steve McGarrett: Okay, well, that's fine. That's fine. I'm gonna come back, all right? I'm gonna come back. We can do this together. I'll help you find him. Catherine Rollins: Steve, no. Steve McGarrett: Catherine... Catherine Rollins: No, listen to me. You've helped me enough, okay? It's better for me to do this alone. I can keep a low profile that way. It's just easier... You know I'm right. (Steve is devastated and pulls the phone away from his ear to put his head down) Catherine Rollins: You understand why I need to do this, don't you? (Steve starts pulling himself together again, sniffles and goes back on the phone) Steve McGarrett: (putting on a brave face) Yeah, of course I do. You just promise me.. Catherine Rollins: I promise you I'll be careful. I'll be careful, okay? (trying to hold back tears) (Steve has tears in his eyes and says for the first time) Steve McGarrett: I love you, you know. Catherine Rollins: (upset/trying to hold it together/can't believe he finally said it) I love you, too. Steve McGarrett: Okay. All right. Good luck, Cath. Catherine Rollins: Thanks. Aloha. Steve McGarrett: Aloha. (Catherine hangs up, pulls herself together and then heads out) (Steve hangs up and just sits alone in the dark of his house) Trivia * This marks the final appearance of Catherine Rollins until her return in the Season 5's finale, A Make Kāua. * This episode uses NCIS spin-off series JAG for the final episode of Season 10. Recurring Cast